Love, Isabel
by PaceysLilMcPhee
Summary: Isabel reflects. Guest appearances by Alex Whitman. And this is it, no more chapters.


Title: Love, Isabel  
  
Author: Lauren  
  
Author's Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Summary: Isabel reflects (that was long, huh? ;) you'll just have to read to find out)  
  
Disclaimer: I no own.  
  
Author's Note: This is very, very, very, short. It's meant to be. I wrote this awhile ago and I wasn't going to upload it b/c I didn't like it. But I changed my mind. I do that a lot lol. So hopefully someone will enjoy it!  
  
Author's Note 2: I'm sorry if some of the information is vague sometimes about the past of Roswell but when I wrote this I hadn't seen that much about the past of Roswell b/c I just started watching at the time. You'll see what I mean…or maybe you won't lol. Just read. Ignore me, I'm tired.  
  
  
  
Isabel sat down at her desk and gazed at the ring on her finger. She was engaged.  
  
She had dreamed of it happening. It was something normal human girls dreamed of. But then she'd remember she wasn't a normal human. However, that was then. This was now. She still couldn't believe it was happening.  
  
She couldn't have gone through with it if it hadn't been for one person. Alex. She would never forget him, no matter what happened in her life. He had been a part of her life for such a short time, but he knew things about her that few people, if anyone, knew. When she thought of him she would think of a great friend and confidant. She couldn't help but think that something more could have happened, especially after the prom, between them if he hadn't died. He had been the first person she had let down her internal walls for. He had helped her grow and taught her many things even though he might not have been aware of it. For that, she would be eternally grateful. She'd have to tell Jesse about him someday.  
  
Isabel thought she'd feel better if she could write down her feelings. She felt silly that Alex would never read her letter but decided to write one anyway.  
  
  
  
Dear Alex,  
  
I hardly know what to write. I knew you for short time but it felt like forever. I feel silly almost writing you a letter but I hope that you know my heart and know what I want to say in case I don't express my feelings perfectly on paper. I miss you. I wish you were still here with me. Even though at time I'm positive I frustrated you. I know I probably made a lot of people feel that way.  
  
I feel as though I need to thank you. I grew so much in the time I knew you. I learned that I could be myself around you. You didn't fall for my princess act. I think you were the first person that didn't. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would be able to open up to Jesse in the future, which I know I need to do soon. And I want to. I've always wanted to. I've always wanted to let down my wall for people. Before you though, I know I wouldn't have. You taught me so much and you probably don't even realize how important you were to me and how much I cared. It's just like me not to show how much I care. Or was like me at the very least.  
  
I will always miss you, Alex. Just as I will always love you. Thanks for putting up with me. Thanks for being the person you are. And lastly, thank you for being there for me through it all and loving me for the person I am along the way.  
  
Love,  
  
Isabel  
  
  
  
Looking back at the clock, Isabel suddenly felt tired. It was late and she knew it would be best if she went to bed. She dragged herself to her bed and slid under the covers. Before she turned the light off, she slipped her ring off and placed it on the table next to her bed. As she turned off the light, she slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
"Alex?" Isabel said bewildered. She knew he wasn't alive and that this couldn't be real. But there he was, standing in front of her, looking not any different than he did when he was alive.  
  
"Hey, you've invaded my dreams, I'm allowed in yours at least once, right?" he said with a smile.  
  
Isabel smiled back softly, "Of course."  
  
"I miss you too. And don't worry I know what you were trying to say," Alex said. He continued when he saw Isabel's slightly puzzled look. "In you letter. You said it perfectly I think."  
  
"I meant every word. I'm glad you were a part of my life. Without you…well I definitely wouldn't be able to open up to anyone else."  
  
Alex nodded. "I wish I were still alive, that I'd still be able to be there with you. I'm happy for you and Jesse. Really. I'm glad you were able to say yes. I'm glad you were able to find someone that made you happy. You deserve him."  
  
"Thanks," Isabel said. They stood in front of each other for a second, just starring at each others eyes. Then Isabel pulled him into a hug.  
  
"He's lucky," Alex continued as they pulled away.  
  
They stood just looking at each other yet again for just a few seconds. Then Alex leaned forward and kissed Isabel on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Isabel whispered.  
  
  
  
Everything seemed to fade slowly. Isabel awoke and gazed from the letter on the desk to the ring on the table. She would always hold Alex close to her heart. Thanks to him she'd be able to truly love Jesse. 


End file.
